weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SCSouth
SCSouth (formerly SportsChannel South) is a regional sports network that airs sports programming in the Southern United States. It's part of the larger SportsChannel group of regional sports networks. The network carries professional & collegiate sports coverage from across the region, along with other sporting events & programming from SC History SCSouth was launched in 1994 as SportsChannel South. In 2003, it became SCSouth. SCSouth formerly produced the SCSouth Sports Report in their Midtown Atlanta studios, when the "regional sports reports" were a prime focus of the collective SC networks. Other SC networks also received their local sports reports from the Atlanta studios, often with the same hosts. The Southern Sports Report was discontinued in 2004 & SCSouth produced a similar program, Around The South, that focuses on sports stories in & across the region. It has been replaced by SCSouth SportsCenter Viewing area The viewing area includes Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina & Tennessee. It's by far, the largest SC network by area & viewership. As such, the feed is often broken down into several sub-regional feeds for the purposes of adhering to the "home turf" rules belonging to the various professional leagues. For example, Memphis Grizzlies & Nashville Predators games are only seen in Tennessee, most of Kentucky, northern Mississippi & northern Alabama, while Charlotte Bobcats games are only seen in North Carolina. Neither are seen in the remaining portions of SCSouth's coverage area, though Predators games occasionally re-air in North Carolina. In October of 2008, SportsChannel decided to break up SCSouth into 3 separate feeds to offer more localized coverage to subscribers, dubbed SC-Carolinas & SCTennessee. SC bills these feeds as separate networks from the main SCSouth feed, which only serves Georgia & most of Alabama, Kentucky & Mississippi. SCSouth has 2 overflow feeds on DirecTV, to avoid additional coverage conflicts SC-Carolinas SC-Carolinas serves 4 million people in North & South Carolina. It produces games of the Charlotte Bobcats (NBA) & the Carolina Hurricanes (NHL). It also features Atlantic Coast Conference basketball & non-revenue sports. The Bobcats are available in limited areas of North & South Carolina that are in close proximity to Charlotte SCTennessee SCTennessee serves 2 million people in Tennessee, northern Alabama & northeastern Mississippi. It produces games of the Memphis Grizzlies (NBA) & the Nashville Predators (NHL). It also carries the Cincinnati Reds (MLB) (via SCOhio), the St. Louis Cardinals (MLB) (via SCMidwest) & Southeastern Conference sports Sports coverage Pro Sports Coverage * Atlanta Braves (MLB) * Atlanta Hawks (NBA) * Atlanta Thrashers (NHL) * Atlanta Dream (WNBA) * Carolina Hurricanes (NHL) * Charlotte Bobcats (NBA) * Cincinnati Reds (MLB) (via SCOhio) * Memphis Grizzlies (NBA) * Nashville Predators (NHL) * St. Louis Cardinals (MLB) (via SCMidwest) Collegiate Sports Coverage * Southeastern Conference * Atlantic Coast Conference * Conference USA * Southern Conference * BIG South Conference Branding SCSouth A small logo bug appears on the top right screen during regular programming. For most programs (including nationally-televised sports) the logo reads SC'South, with the '''''SC colored in light blue. During local sporting telecasts, however, the logo changes. During Thrashers hockey games, the logo changes to SC'Thrashers, with the '''''SC in a yellow-orange color. For Hawks basketball games, the logo becomes SC'Hawks, with the '''''SC shown in red. As for Braves baseball games, the logo is SC'Braves, with the '''''SC also colored in red. For Dream WNBA games, the logo becomes SC'Dream, with the '''''SC shown in a red-light blue color. These localized logo bugs are also seen during each team's LIVE pre- & post-game shows SCTennessee Just like with SCSouth, regular programming & nationally-broadcast games uses a standard logo - in this case, SC'Tennessee. For Grizzlies basketball games & Grizzlies LIVE, the logo changes to SC'Grizzlies'', with the ''SC taking on a smoke blue color. For Predators hockey games & Predators LIVE, the logo turns to SC'Predators, with the '''''SC shown in yellow SC-Carolinas During regular programming & national sporting events, the logo reads SC'''-Carolinas''. During Bobcats basketball games & Bobcats LIVE, the logo becomes SC'Bobcats'', with the ''SC colored in orange. As for Hurricanes hockey games & Hurricanes LIVE, the logo is shown as SC'Hurricanes, with the color of '''''SC being red External Links